1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an equalizer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a transmission line equalizer.
2. Description of Related Art
As the working frequencies of the integrated circuits increase, transmission line signal degradation increasingly becomes the major cause of signal losses. To prevent signal distortion due to the signal losses caused by the transmission lines, a passive equalizer is used to compensate for the signal losses at high frequency.
The passive equalizer is composed of passive components such as resistors, inductors, and capacitors. The passive equalizer operates as a high-passing filter while the transmission lines operate as a low-passing filter. Because the passive equalizer can compensate the high frequency signal losses, the transmitted signal can approximate the original signal, which reduces the signal distortion.
However, the conventional method for manufacturing the passive equalizer can't predict the required component impedances effectively. In the conventional way, various component impedances are tried and simulated to derive suitable component impedances. This method wastes human resources and is not able to compensate for the signal losses accurately.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new method to manufacture the equalizer more effectively and compensate the signal losses more accurately.